When the Green Sun Rises
by phoenixbird777
Summary: Wben Glinda is thrown from rule by the evil Lord Scelestus, a power-hungry disciple of the Wizards, she finds herself and her friend Diligo in the middle of nowhere. With a little help from both new and old friends will Glinda reclaim the throne?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter, so please don't be too harsh... (winces) anyhoo, I hope you enjoy, it's post-musical and has OC characters in it. This is also my first OC! (Bows) Okay, so I won't take up any more of your time, ENJOY **

**By the way, this story is dedicated to ElphabaROCKS, because I'm so bad about repaying debt...**

**Disclaimer- See ElphabaROCKS's The Ultimate Disclaimer**

Lady Glinda threw her self on her large fluffy bed, sobbing at the top of her lungs. Five months had not been enough to ease the pain. She still missed Elphaba, with her sarcasm and devoted friendship. She missed Fiyero, with his charming smile and personality, even though they both had hurt her. She missed them both. It was too much to bear, too much pain. It was too much to go on.

"Elphie!, Fiyero!"

She owed too much to Elphaba, and tried to compensate her guilt by carrying out her wishes, and presenting the Animals with equality. But every night, she came back to her room and cried all night, the result of which were the deep, dark circles under aquamarine eyes.

_Too much, too much, too much. _The thought ran circles around her head

Lady Glinda, just as every night for the past five months, pulled a shining silver dagger from under her pillow with trembling hands, and held it above her chest, ready to strike. She pulled the weapon closer, only an inch or so above her heavily beating heart.

In the reflection of the bright and shining silver, a green figure appeared behind the fair one. The green woman gave her a dissaproving look through the reflection before disappearing. Lady Glinda dropped the dagger in alarm and haste, turning wildly around, only to take in her perfect, empty palace room.

"Elphie?"

_Just like every night._

Lady Glinda sighs and slides the dagger back under the overstuffed pillow.

Outside the slightly open door, Lord Scelestus snickers wickedly.

_Perfect._

_

* * *

_

Fiyero and Elphaba exchange glances of concern. The suicide attempts gradually worsen each night, and now there's a witness. To make matters worse, this particular witness is Lord Scelestus, a power hungry follower of the Wizard's.

Elphaba gives Fiyero a stern, but slightly pleading look, "We have to go. You know what will happen!"

"She can't know we're alive, they'll kill you. I can't let that happen"

"You're right," Elphaba sighed, waving her hand over the crystal orb, and Glinda's form and room faded out to blackness.

* * *

"Good Morning, Lady Glinda!" Glinda's overly cheerful servant calls, opening the curtains to let in the golden sunlight of the morning. She bounced over to the side table to place Glinda's morning meal on top.

"Not today, Hilaris" Glinda moaned from under the pillows and turning over under the silk covers. She had only slept an hour, and was not in the mood for Hilaris's cheerfulness.

"But Miss, Today you have three speeches on Animal equality, there have been a pack of Wolves that have been discovered, unable to speak, of course, and an audience with the Governor of Munchkinland." Hilaris insisted, counting on her fingers Glinda's schedule.

"Who am I, Elphaba?" Glinda murmured, not paying mind to Hilaris's babbling on. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Pardon, Miss?" Hilaris paused, head cocked to the side.

"I, um, asked to cancel the audience with the Governor, I don't feel like putting up with him today.

"Yes ma'am".

Glinda resentfully ate her breakfast of mixed fruits and vegetables before dressing in an elegant red gown. She trudged to the balcony to make her speech to the crowd below.

"Fellow Ozians,-" She paused, accustomed to her normal opener, "Friends, the time has come for change. The time has come to realize that we all are equal. We are created the same and deserve the same rights. It doesn't matter what color your skin, fur or hair may or may not be. All beings must be treated as equals even if they are-"

"Wicked?" Glinda whipped around, gasping to see the tall, looming figure of Lord Scelestus. He rushed forward, hissing in Glinda's ear, "I know your little secret. I've been watching you. I know all about your little _friend_" he spat the last word as if he was mentioning something disgusting. Lord Scelestus pushed Glinda aside and strode to the edge of the balcony.

"Subjects" Lord Scelestus began, speaking to the crowd in a superior way, not as equals like Glinda, "I declare Glinda emotionally compromised, and not fit to rule Oz. Lady Glinda has mad several suicide attempts since Laurus day."

"Impossible, I don't believe it!" Master Diligo Candidus objected, obviously infuriated, his sapphire eyes wide. Diligo was the one Glinda had become most attached to at the palace. He had a most charming personality, not to mention looks to rival Fiyero's, with golden blond hair and flawless, ivory skin, he was tall and slender, but still muscular. He looked like a model from one of the magazines Glinda used to read.

"You don't believe me? Look under her pillow," Lord Scelestus smirked evilly as Glinda gasped, "There you will find a silver dagger" Diligo made his way to Glinda's bed, his hands trembling furiously, he looked Glinda deeply into the eyes, pools of deep water that Glinda was lost in, before slipping his hand under the satin pillows. Sadness and disbelief broke across his face as he pulled the hilt of the blade out from under the pillows.

"So It's true?" Diligo asked, the tremendous hurt in his voice was not hidden. The dagger clattered to the floor, where Lord Scelestus picked it up with his gnarled hands. He dashed over to the balcony.

"Don't run with sharp objects!" Hilaris called. Glinda had forgotten she was still in the room. She focused back on Lord Scelesus.

"Evidence!" Lord Scelestus bellowed to the crowd below, holding the dagger,"Lady Glinda must be put out of rule!" Lord Scelestus turned around, "Guards!" Three huge Gale Force guards appeared so quickly it was as if by magic. They approached Lady Glinda menacingly.

"No!" Glinda hipped her head around wildly to see who had protested, it was Diligo, who had thrown himself between the guards and Glinda. The largest of the guards, which was saying much, considering all three were the size of Bears, hit Diligo on the head with incredible force, knocking him out cold, the guard stepped over Diligo's body over to Glinda.

There was a shooting pain in the base of her head, the other guards had walked behind her while she was distracted with the first.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a multi chapter! WOOOOOO! Okay, so Diligo is dedicated to Eleanor (ElphabaROCKS) because she's so awesome, and Lord Scelestus is dedicated to areyoufeelingwicked, because she refused to read this (I'm Kidding!) I'm sorry about all of the funky names, but that's Latin for you...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers; Demlurina, Eleanor (ElphabaROCKS), and LoveBroadway1510!**

_Glinda felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck, and then there was nothing._

Glinda awoke with a start. What an awful dream she had. Surely it was a nightmare, and she would sit up, and be back in her manicured room. Surely what happened was simply a dream. Glinda opened her aquamarine eyes, her vision blurred for a moment before clearing up.

What she saw was not her large, satin bed, but tufts of slightly ruffled, silky blonde hair, the color of the sun's first light of day. Glinda looked beyond the strands of gold, and observed that an unconscious Diligo next to her, her hand in his. Glinda softly pulled it out of his grasp.

_Now why is he here?_ Glinda's clouded mind wondered mildly. _He was in my dream, but that would mean-_ Glinda gasped sharply, her mind snapped to full alert as she took in her surroundings.

She was inside what appeared to be a Quadling adobe hut, far away from the palace she once knew. The only furniture inside the hut was a dining table and a straw bed, on which Diligo and Glinda were reclining.

Glinda stumbled outside, where the sky was a clear navy blue, splashed with thousands of passionately burning stars. The moon hung overhead like an angel's halo. Never had the night sky been so appealing.

For miles and miles, all that Glinda could see was marshlands.

Glinda jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. A smooth, rich, melodic voice whispered, "Lady Glinda, where are we?" Glinda tried, and failed to sound authoritative,

"I don't know, Master Diligo. Somewhere in the Quadling marshes, but if that is where we are, we could be anywhere south of the Emerald City." Her voice cracked into panic, "I don't know where we are!" Glinda collapsed and broke into tears, and Diligo keeled, and pulled into a silent embrace. Diligo held Glinda until her tears ceased to flow from her aquamarine eyes.

Diligo led Glinda up to the roof of the hut, where they lay side by side, gazing at the waves of stars. A warm breeze began to play across the cattails, causing them to dance merrily. Glinda fell into a trance, still exhausted, before finally falling into a deep sleep. Diligo smiled, his sapphire eyes sparkling like the night, he wrapped his jacked around Glinda, for it was cold during the Quadling country nights. Diligo fell prey to Glinda's heavy breathing, and he too was soon asleep under the bejeweled night sky.

* * *

Lord Scesestus strolled through the palace that was now his. He strode into what was formerly Lady Glinda's room and to the balcony, overlooking the kingdom that was now his. It would be a pity to give this control and power up, due to death, disease, or old age. If only, If only there was _some way_ to retain his rule forever.

But alas, one shall not waste precious time on fool's subjects such as alchemy. He had better things to do. _If I have want of time to study alchemy, why refuse the opportunity to let another?_

_"Hilaris!"_ Lord Scelestus snapped. The frightened servant scrambled to the doorstep.

"Yes Sir?" She asked humbly, her voice shaking with terror.

"Get me the most talented alchemist in Oz." He ordered, not without pleasure to see Hilaris's frightened reaction.

"As you wish!" Hilaris gave a hastened bow before scrambling away.

Lord Scelestus waited for Hilaris's return, pacing. Becoming bored, he began to browse Lady Glinda's varied book collection. None of the books looked interesting, most were romances, a waste of time in Lord Scelestus's eye. One book caught his eye. It was a large, weathered, dusty book in the very back of the collection. He cautiously took the book from it's spot, not knowing why, and dusted it off gingerly with his long, bony hand.

Lord Scelestus looked at the faded cover, which displayed words and markings unknown to him. The only word clearly marked on the faded gray cloth was the largest; **GRIMMERIE.**

**

* * *

**

Lady Glinda awoke again in the bright, searing morning of Quadling country, where the sun rose quickly and intensely. Glinda rolled over, sheilding herself from the sharp rays. She gave up on sleep, and sat up, realizing that she was wearing Diligo's jacket. She shed it immediately, feeling slightly cooler than before.

"Good morning, Lady Glinda!" Diligo shouted from below.

"Good morning, Master Diligo!" Glinda called down, as she descended.

"We must be near the Badlands, which would explain the great differentiation in temperatures" Diligo called, now eye-level. He seemed happy to be stranded in the middle of nowhere, shunned from Oz and to top it all off, in the searing heat. But Glinda had always loved Diligo's optimism. It was as if he carried an umbrella of sunshine with him everywhere he stepped. Glinda, on the other hand felt sick.

"What are we going to do?" Glinda half whined.

"I don't know, Lady Glinda, I don't know..." Diligo trailed off. It annoyed Glinda how he always used her name in formality. "We need to find out our general location at least, so we can find where we should be headed. First, we should find North." Since it was still morning, the sun held it's ground, burning brightly and hovering just above the eastern horizon. Diligo traced the sun's path across the sky, pointing out east.

Diligo paused,"Great. I forgot how to distinguish north from south after I find east and west!" Diligo strained, digging for the answer. The two blondes stood at their places for a few minutes, before two large plumes of smoke erupted from the directions of north and south, one red and one blue.

"How curious!", Glinda mumbled in awe."This is a sign!" Glinda pointed at the green collumn of of smoke,"That way is north."

"How do you know, Lady Glinda?" Diligo inquired, intrigued.

"Red for Quadling Country, Green for Emerald city, Red means stop, Green means go..." Glinda trailed off, not wanting to express the truth about why she wanted to follow the green smoke.

"I see," Diligo replied thoughtfully. "shall we begin our trek?" he held out his hand.

Glinda refused, "Hold on, I have to... go and get something" Not knowing what was driving her, Glinda followed her gut feeling and dashed inside the hut, and taking a last look around. Something was different. Glinda walked to the table. Laying on the reed surface was a white slip of parchment, which was scrawled upon with spiky black letters.

It read; _**Meet me in the domain of the treacherous efflorescence, when the green sun rises.**_

**A/n: I promise to have the chapter up as soon as possible. The next chapter is dedicated to all who review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Scelestus stood looming over the crouching young sorceress, who introduced herself as Ambrissa. She was rather good looking, her long hair, which was a deep shade of violet that contained blue streaks, flowed over her back, fell to her knees when she stood.

Her deep violet eyes searched the large, aged book that Lord Scelestus had given her. She turned the pages with her small, agile fingers as she continued to read. Beside her lay a large collection of magical supplies.

Mistress Ambrissa was well named the best Sorceress in Oz, for she was almost the most gifted of all time. Only one before her was more powerful, and to Oz, she was also the darkest; The Witch of the West. Since her death, or more commonly known as Laurus day, the book of spells had been lost.

Until now.

Ambrissa flipped to a particularly faded page, which read, **Αθανασία** and stopped. "I found it" She almost whispered, sounding terrified.

"Excellent. What will we need to perform the spell?" Lord Scelestus sneered.

"Well, Sir, " Ambrissa stuttered, "There are two ways. One, the potion, is more time consuming, but lasts infinetly, but the other, the spell, is quicker and stronger, but is only temporary."

"How much time will the potion take to brew?" he hissed.

"Seven weeks." Ambrissa replied. "Also, after the potion has taken effect, as time wears on it's path, the shield grows stronger."

"Has either ever been performed previously?"

"Not to our knowledge."

"Hm," The dark haired man smoothed his hair, pacing back and forth. "Which will be more painful?"

"The potion. Not only to brew, but to ingest." Ambrissa stammered, terrified of what the dark man's choice will be. Thirst for immortality is rarely sought for by kind or peaceful souls. Lord Scelestus paced a bit longer before abruptly turning to answer.

"What is nessesary to brew the potion?"

* * *

"It's a riddle" Diligo explained to Glinda, holding the delicate piece of parchment, which wavered slightly in the hot, humid breeze. Crouching immediately next to Glinda on the marsh sand, Diligo smiled. He had always had a gift for solving riddles. The young man shook his head, clearing it. His golden hair shimmered in the bright midday sun, wiping his brow, he got down to business.

Diligo took a quick glance at Glinda's uncomfortably close face. He could feel her soft, sweet scented breath on his cheek. Stomach lurching, the Gilikin took in a deep breath an directed his attention to the riddle.

"Let's see, _Meet me in the domain of the treacherous efflorescence, where the green sun rises._ Domain of treacherous efflorescence... That's where we go. Now that we know where north is," Diligo paused, looking back and forth between the two columns of smoke with a bemused look sprawled across his face. Glinda pointed to the green one. North. He nodded.

"Let's start with that. Domain... domain can mean area, orbit, arena, reigon, layer, ummmm, world, sphere, demense! No, no, uhh, field..." He trailed off, lost in thought.

"Why don't we move on?" Glinda suggested.

"Alright, m'lady. Treacherous efflorescence. Dangerous... Efflorescence? Rash, prime, flush, peak, bloom, blossom! blossom, fields, danger."

"The poppy fields?" Glinda interrupted. Diligo nodded gravely.

"The poppy fields." Silence reigned. Glinda shuddered, thought the air held no chill. She was the first to break the silence.

"Perhaps it'd be best that we be on our way. We can solve the remainder of the riddle on our way." Glinda stood, dizzy from standing so abruptly in the heat. Diligo remained crouching

"With all due respect, Lady Glinda, I do not find that wise. We do not know who sent this message, or whether they want to keep us alive. They want us to walk into the field of poppies? That sounds like a trap to me." Diligo warned. "Lord Scelestus may want to finish us off."

"Trust me on this one... It's not a trap." Glinda whispers to Diligo and studying the familiar script.

"How do you know? How do you know that the green smoke is North? How do you know this isn't a trap?" Diligo asked with doubt in his voice, still in a crouching position, and looking up at her. Glinda kneeled, so that she was now eye level with the crouching man.

"Trust me." Glinda said, her aquamarine eyes looking into the deep pools of blue that belonged to him. Their eyes locked for what seemed eternity, until Diligo looked away, ashamed. Sighing, he stood, formally holding out a hand, Glinda took it, and gracefully arose to her feet.

"Well then, shall we?" Diligo began walking his graceful waltz of a gait, fluidly, yet determinedly, in the wrong direction. He was headed directly to the south, his eyes fixed on the red column of smoke.

"Master Diligo," Glinda said confusedly, "We're going North." Diligo nodded briefly, stopping his pace only a second, still heading directly at the red column of thick smoke. "But North is the green plume" Diligo halted.

"We've established that, Lady Glinda." Diligo replied, his melodic voice shaking nervously. He shook off the tension and continued walking.

"Diligo, what is wrong with you?" Glinda asked with outrage at his deliberate defiance. Diligo plowed on, obviously at a touchy subject.

"Look, we've known each other for what, four, maybe five years, right?" Diligo interrupted Glinda's thoughts, his soft, flowing voice now sharp and jarring. It was almost painful to hear.

"How is this relevant?" Glinda fumed for no particular reason. The two Gilikins held a brief, intense stare-down, before Glinda answered, "Right" She recalled her introduction shortly after her and Elphaba's one short day in the Emerald City.

"Wrong." Diligo's now razored voice made Glinda jump, snapping her back to reality. "I've known you eight years, from the second celebration of Laurus Day"

"Eight years?" Glinda gasped, confused. Can't this man count? Eight years back would be back in Shiz. As a whim of the moment, she slowly approached Diligo, her hand reached out to touch his shoulder lightly. Seeing Glinda's motion, he froze, only his eyes moving to follow her hand. The contact of her hand was soft on his shoulder, and she felt his tension leave as her hand slid up his neck to rest on his face.

As their blue eyes locked for the second time, Glinda felt a jolt of electricity. The sensation ran down from Diligo's face, up her arm, sliding along her neck into her skull. Glinda threw her head back, to shake off the now unpleasantness that seeped into her brain. She fell over, her hands now clutching her head to rid herself of the feeling. As Glinda regretted her motion, her vision faded to black.

"Lady Glinda!" Diligo's voice became urgent as he shook her. Glinda moaned, turning over. She opened her aquamarine eyes, and they lay unfocused and unmoving.

Out of the darkness that smothered Glinda's vision, color erupted. Pictures of her days at Shiz flashed by, She and Elphaba laughing together, Her and Fiyero dancing, Dr. Dillamond's classroom. One particular image held longer than the others; Elphaba in the hallway arguing with a young Gilikin with piercing deep blue eyes and golden hair. The young man looked not unlike the one that had been standing before her. It was briefly whisked away, giving passage to others with the same Gilikin.

Diligo shook Lady Glinda, waving his hands in front of Glinda's unfocused eyes, which now moved this way and that, as if in a dream. Diligo leaned forward, so his face was inches from hers.

"Glinda, please, please, wake up"

Glinda's mind continued to show brief images. A close-up showed the Gilikin boy laughing gleefully. Another flashed, the boy's face stood unmoving, simply staring calmly with his deep blue eyes. The image lingered, before the next was shown, a close of his deep blue eyes. The image flipped over, as if an invisible force had blown a photograph over, showing the opposite side. and the eyes were shown on the back. She was looking _through _the eyes. Images displayed on the round pupils, similar to the scenes before, but from the boy's point of view. Only one thing stood out that was different; the images held no color.

Diligo stood up, pacing nervously around Glinda's unconscious form, her eyes still wide open and moving, unfocused and unblinking. He sat down next to her body, and rested her head on his lap. He closed her eyelids and held her hand, and began stroking her hair. Diligo looked around, he was completely alone, save Glinda's body, and the sun's intense heat beat down harder than ever. Diligo rotated himself, so that he held Glinda's head in his hands, his body crouching to her side. This way, her body lay cool in his shadow.

Diligo sat there, holding her head in one hand, stroking her hair in the other, thinking. He regretted loosing his temper, and wished he could take it back, seeing what had been the effect. Diligo then decided to do something he wished he had done a long, long time ago. Diligo leaned his head forward, his face inches from Glinda's. Her eyes had stopped flickering beneath her delicate lids. He then leaned forward, to softly kiss Glinda on the lips. He held the position for a second, before pulling back. Diligo looked down, to see Glinda's eyes flutter open, a stunned look across her face.

* * *

Elphaba woke with a start to the sound of pained moans. Rolling over in her bed, she looked at the star studded sky outside her window. The moon hung, shining brightly to the West. The time was around four hours after midnight. Elphaba flung her left arm out, so as to wake Fiyero, only to find he wasn't there. She sat up, confused, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed and lit a lamp to find the source of the noise. It wasn't uncommon for an injured Animal to appear at the doorstep. Perhaps Fiyero had already begun to doctor it. Elphaba walked to the door, confused with sleep, and noticed that tthe sound was coming from behind her, in the opposite side of the room.

Elphaba stumbled over to the corner, holding the light to see more of the crumpled shadow that caused the sound. She took in a sharp breath, as the lantern clattered to the floor, setting the nearest chair ablaze.

In the flickering fire light, dressed in a torn captain's guard uniform, lay a moaning, human Fiyero.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n; I'm so sorry it took this long! My apologies! *sobs***

**Disclaimer- ElphabaROCKS The Ultimate Disclaimer**

"Is it ready?" The towering Lord Scelestus snapped at the petite young sorceress who crouched, focused, over the large, faded book which lie delicately on the cold marble floor of the palace.

The youthful lady simply looked up with her heart-shaped face, replying softly "Almost, sire" She quickly shifted her glance to the book and boiling cauldron of a silvery colored liquid, which sloshed lightly around. Running her fingers lightly across the dusty pages, she added numerous ingredients to the concoction which slowly changed hues until it glowed a radiant blue in the dim light.

"There is one more ingredient needed," Ambrissa nervously glanced up to the man, who was casting a large shadow over her small form. Shivering, her glance shifted as she mumbled, pillaging frantically through her supplies. "Uhh, Sir, Do you happen to have a silver blade?" Her eyes eyes sparkled, even under the man's shadow in the poorly lit room.

Lord Scelestus swept the room with his watery yellow eyes. His hands jumped to his pockets, feeling around, his hand rested on the hilt of Lady Glinda's dagger. Sliding it out of his pocket, he inquires, "Will this do?"

"Yes" Ambrissa replied after examining the blade for a minute. "May I see your left arm, please?" The witch's voice shook with fear. The man hesitated haughtily, but eventually submitted the limb. The young woman turned the arm over, examining it with one hand, the dagger grasped firmly in the other.

Then, moving so quickly that the motion was undetectable to the eye, the sorceress slashed his arm with the knife. Red blood dripped down into the cauldron as Lord Scelestus roared with fury. The witch then dropped to her knees, and stirred the potion lightly with the knife.

"It's completed" Ambrissia whispered with fright, her hands trembling as the liquid faded into a deep shade of violet, and the knife glowed a bright shade of blue, a new design etched in the blade, spiraling up to the hilt.

The enchantress stood, taking his arm and mumbled under her breath as the wound faded away, healing itself. She then cautiously began pouring the precious elixir into the ruby goblet set at hand.

"Spill a drop, and I will see to the fact that you will hold a slow and painful death in return" The pale skinned man pointed a long and bony finger at the maiden, who's eyes widened and body froze stiff in terror.

"MOVE!" The greasy haired man yelled, causing the enchantress to jump, but not so much as to allow the precious fluid to spill. Hands quaking, Ambrissa pours the last of the liquid amethyst into the goblet.

"Finally!" Lord Scelestus shouts, yanking the goblet from her grasp an putting it to his lips. Ambrissa opened her mouth in order to warn him, but he kicked her away, a blow square in the chest that left her gasping for breath. The lord paused, lowering the goblet, and made a hand motion toward the guards. "Kill her. She is of no use." Ambrissa, out of desperation, grabbed the grimmerie and blue dagger.

"You will regret your taking my life." She said breathlessly, but without fear, and vanished. Though she had escaped, she knew what was to follow in step as she fled. She knew in her heart that she would never escape the guards's searches.

"Hunt her down. She is a theif to the crown." Lord Scelestus lied to the guards who stood stationed in the hallway. Gazing into the deep purple liquid that filled the cup, he drank deeply, before falling to the ground.

* * *

"Where are we?" Glinda asked, half whining and exhausted from their journey. They had left the hut, which was long gone, and the climate had began to cool as they continued their trek.

"I'm not too sure... We must be getting close, it's been two weeks." Diligo mumbled, "We should rest for the night" Glinda nodded, taking in her surroundings. They stood in a clearing of grass, a refreshing difference from the marsh of the Quadling country.

"We must be near the northeast end of the Thousand Year Grasslands." Glinda noted, eying the green pillar of smoke that stayed true and unmoving to the north. "Tomorrow we can go through Kumbricia's pass, use the yellow brick road to cross over the border and into the fields, west of the city limit." Glinda beamed as Diligo set up camp. She was very proud of her navigational skills. Elphaba would be proud. The thought brought tears to her perfect blue eyes.

Glinda decides to lie on the cool grass, quite a luxury that she had been enjoying the past few days because of the hot, sticky days and cold, wet nights of the Quadling marshes. Diligo hands Glinda her reed mat, given generously to them by a particularly hospitable group of Quadlings. Together, they lie watch the sun retire to the western horizon as the sky slowly darkens, becoming a star-studded sheet of night.

Glinda thought of her vision, remembering Diligo's embarrassed face when she woke up. Had he seen the vision? Was this the cause of his humiliated expression? Or was he simply worried? She did know one thing; Diligo could see no color. He was completely colorblind. Was his expression the effect of the fact that she knew his secret? No, it couldn't be. Glinda decided to test him, to see if the vision was true.

"Diligo, what is your favorite color?"

"Oh, umm, blue. Definitely blue." This was true, he had always liked the word... Ever since childhood. Diligo began twiddling his thumbs, a perfectly normal and casual activity, in his eye. Glinda eyed him suspiciously, perhaps she was wrong... "It's a lovely sunset tonight... What's your favorite color in this particular dusk?"

"Oh, uhhh Yellow" Diligo grinned. Glinda smiled, satisfied, and continued to watch the solid red sunset. There was no yellow, the sun was a fantastic shade of crimson, along with the rest of the evening sky.

...

Diligo stargazed, searching the stars for his favorite constellation, but his view was blocked by the bright crescent moon. Diligo froze, glancing nervously at the sleeping Glinda. Silently, he edged away, and then picking up his pace to run.

...

Glinda awoke in the dead of night, she was tired, but couldn't drift easily out of consciousness. Frustrated, but slightly foggy, Glinda cast a drowsiness spell on herself. While she waited for it to take effect, she turned to see if Diligo was awake. But he had gone, and taking his place was a white-silver wolf, with a coat like the moon, sleeping peacefully. Glinda then swiftly returned to sleep.

...

The next morning, as they packed up their mats, Glinda decided to ask a few questions. "Diligo, do you like wolves?"

Diligo halted, "Uhhh, sure..." he replied nervously, responding to her tone. Diligo stuffed his left hand into his coat pocket.

"Do you mind if we sit here a whiile?" She said abruptly.

"If we want to reach the fields, then-" Diligo paused, "As you wish" He sat facing her, breathing softly.

Glinda softly placed her right hand out, next to Diligo's left hand, on top of which he propped himself. She softly leaned inward, so that her face was only inches from his. Diligo blushed, but didn't pull away. He could feel his blood rushing, and he backed away. As he made the movement, Glinda snatched his hands. She examined them, noting a small blue crescent moon on his left hand. A mark. He strained, pulling away, as she stroked the mark.

"Diligo, look at me!" Diligo struggled to make eye contact, giving her a sad look. He slipped his hands away, and then vanished out of thin air. He reappeared several yards away, and turned to face Glinda stared at him, frightened. Diligo leaped into the air, twisting and turning. It was amazing to watch. landing on all fours, now the silver wolf she had seen before. The wolf stood on his hind legs, and the fur melted into Diligo's white coat and pants as he returned to human form.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's just... I see that I have frightened you... I'm sorry." He reached out to touch Glinda, but she recoiled. Diligo froze, a tear ran down his face, and he vanished. Glinda sobbed. Diligo was a werewolf. A monster. She couldn't imagine how he could have worked for the crown... he must have much control. Glinda wept, wanting the old Diligo. she reminded herself- there was so old Diligo. He had always been this way. Glinda sat down bitterly.

Diligo ran, now a streak of silver, dashing across the plains of the grassland. He could have ran faster, but he preferred human speeds. Even then, he was impossibly quick.

The wolf skidded to a stop, crying bitterly. He now loved Glinda, and could do nothing about it. He had to leave her, before he hurt her. He could bite her if he lost his temper, he reminded himself. All he was to Glinda Upland was a threat.

Back in his college years, he was that had chanced, come the day the Witch of the West had shown herself. He reminded himself that this was, in fact, all his fault. Diligo sobbed all the more, even being a monster was his fault. He was so angry and sad at himself, he lost control and morphed slowly back to human.

Now miles away, Diligo thought to go back. Glinda should at least know where she is. He leaped, running one step through the dark vacuum of a tunnel that had appeared, thanking the Unnamed God for his abilities, an appeared, invisible. He watched Glinda weep, wiping away at his own tears.

He appeared, visible, behind her, softly placing his hand on her shoulder. The tears continued to fall for both beings, but Diligo was silent. "I'm sorry, the fields are that way" He pointed, watching the horizon. "I love you" He admitted, though he sounded like he was in pain. Sadly, Diligo walked away slowly.

"Wait." Glinda called, her voice cracking. Did she love this man? She wasn't sure, she was so confused and torn. She did want him with her, however. "Don't go, please" Afraid, she might be, but she really wanted him with her.

Diligo bowed his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I really am not that dangerous... But still, too much a threat... But I couldn't..." He cut himself off.

"You couldn't..." Glinda prompted

"Nothing. Forget it." He said flatly. The blonde sighed.

"Lets not keep secrets from each other, okay?"

"Okay. I can get us to our destination faster, now that you know my secret" He grinned sheepishly. "Though, you may want to hold on tightly" He reached his arm out, tensing when she took it.

"Are you ready"

"Yes" Glinda replied nervously, her voice trembling.

"Don't let go!" Diligo waved his hand in front of him, and a black vortex opened, ready to swallow them whole.

"We're not-" Glinda screamed over the wind, but it was too late, for he had jumped, pulling her in.

...

The pair of Gilikins appeared, woven out of the air itself, as they fell to the ground. Glinda stared at Diligo wildly, "What in OZ was that?" She screamed, obviously unnerved. Diligo took in a deep breath, and relaxed. "You just traveled at the speed of light!" He grinned, though it had felt more like a few seconds, Glinda knew that wasn't right.

"Never do that again without telling me!" She screamed, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently. The man held up his hands defensively,"Okay, okay!"

"How did you do that, anyway?" Glinda asks curiously, dropping her hands, along with her aggressive mood.

"I don't really know... Most of my kind control one element. Fire, ice, water, air, and earth are the most common. I guess I got lucky. There aren't many of us, only a handful in all of Oz's history. I'm probably the only one alive now... Maybe the only light holder ever, also." he grinned, bowing. "I can travel as quickly as light, bend the light, create, and summon light" He listed, demonstrating each.

Glinda glanced to the distance. "Wow. We're here..." she trailed off. "We should camp here tonight, but awake early, for we must see the sunsrise.

...

The sun's golden touch hit the sunrise delicately, setting the clouds and morning sky ablaze. The abundant stars still shone determinedly, driving their shimmering light through the beautiful colors that were painted across the horizon, adding a sparkle to it. Glinda paused at the edge of the field, hesitant to step in. Gathering her nerve, she lifted her foot to step forward, to be pulled back by a strong arm.

"Not yet" Diligo whispered quietly. "Wait... I have a feeling it's not safe..." Glinda opened her mouth to answer as the sky erupted into a stunning shade of Emerald. Glinda stepped into the poppes, dragging Diligo behind her. "Oh wow!" She breathed, "Can you believe the color?"

"No..." He replied bitterly. "No, I can't" Diligo took in a deep, refreshing breath. "The flowers have no effect" He knelt to examine the blossom, but stopped when he heard a sharp intake of breath from his companion. Glancing up, he just had the time to catch her as she collapse. Breathing heavily, she looked to the field unbelievingly, where a handsome young man and a green young woman walked hand in hand.

**Sorry about the wait! I've been busy... I'll get the next chapter up soon! I promise! I hope you liked it! I'm going to give Diligo more flaw, and such... Please please please tell me what you think! I accept criticism, and really could use it! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: So I had trouble figuring out what to do... Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are so awesome, and just brighten my day.**

**I'm so sorry about the delays! I've been juggling quite a lot of things! I could spend forever giving excuses, but I don't take excuses, I take action! AHAHAHA!**

_Breathing heavily, she looked to the field unbelievingly, where a handsome young man and a green young woman walked hand in hand._

As if in a dream, Glinda slowly drifted through the flowers to the couple. Convinced that like the many times before, this was all within her mind, Glinda blinked her eyes multiple times. And, just like the hundreds of fantasies before, Glinda continued to walk forward, against her will, her heart thrust her on. Glinda floated on, and she soon was face to face with the couple, hand reached out to touch the emerald skin of her lost friend, though she knew that just before skin touched skin, the form would disintegrate.

Unlike the others, however, these illusions of her friends did not have a sad, tortured look of despair upon her, but more of bittersweet reunion.

"I'm sorry, Glinda" The witch echoed those before her. Tears cascaded down Glinda's fair skin as she wept for her lost friend and fiancée. Then, to Glinda's ultimate surprise, her hand made contact with Elphaba's warm, soft skin. Glinda gasped and recoiled.

"No..."

"Glinda, it's me" The witch called, stepping toward her.

"No! You're dead! And so are you!" Glinda threw an arm to point at Fiyero. "I'm hallucinating from all this travel, That's it!" She said as crystal tears flowed down her face. Suddenly, she felt a warm sensation on her small shoulder. Diligo stepped forward, keeping his hand on Glinda.

"Gliinda, they're really there." He assured her. Glinda stepped to the pair once again, hesitantly, and brought her hand lightly to the green woman's face.

"Elphaba?" The witch nodded, as Glinda threw herself into her arms, laughing and sobbing simultaneously.

"Oh...My...Oz!" She exclaimed through sobs and laughter. Suddenly, her face hardened into anger, and she slapped the green witch across the face. Elphaba touched the place where she had been assaulted and her eyes welled up with tears. Glinda's expression then warped back to the strange combination of sadness and rejoice. Diligo stepped forward.

"Sweet Oz-loving Lurine" He whispered under his breath, "Is that you, Elphaba?"

* * *

The sorceress huddled in the hollow of a tree, trembling with fright as she hid from the swarm of Gale Force Guards. The young woman's raven and amethyst hair lay matted and tangled against the back of her torn dress. Her eyes had become wide with terror, much like a cornered rabbit before the wolves come for the kill. And she knew that's what was happening. It was a game of cat and mouse. Deadly hide and go seek. They were toying with her, watching to see what her next move would be before ending her life.

She knew that she only had a few precious moments left in her life, and that she must spend the wisely. Ambrissa clutched the withered book to her chest as a tear ran down her cheek. She then dashed wildly from the hollow, as fast as her legs could carry her. As she ran, the book glowed blue, and disappeared. But the light gave away her position, and the air was filled with the sickening crack of a gun.

* * *

Lord Scelestus howled with rage as the news of the Grimmerie was reported to him.

"IT GOT AWAY?" He screamed with foul breath to the captain of the Gale Force, who nodded grimly. The dark lord's chest was puffed out like a blowfish, his bony arms lay twitching at his sides like wind rustled branches of a tree, long since dead. The dark man's greasy nose was inches from the captains's. Suddenly, Lord Scelestus jerked away. To the other guards, he howled, "Take him to the torture chamber. For five months he'll endure the trials. Feed him one meal every two days. If he's still alive by then, kill him." The other guards stood silently.

"Now" he growled, "or the same fate awaits you"

Resentfully, the guards dragged their captain away.


End file.
